


Weapon X Security

by gimmekensei



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soul Eater Fusion, Based on Soul Eater, Chou is a security guard, Death Weapon Meister Academy, Falling In Love, M/M, Saitou is security/teacher, Sanosuke is a bratty teenage weapon, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Threesome - M/M/M, You don't need to know much about soul eater to enjoy this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: “You somehow managed to create a new brand of stupidity. Congratulations ahou.”
Relationships: Sagara Sanosuke/Saitou Hajime, Sagara Sanosuke/Sawagejou Chou, Sagara Sanosuke/Sawagejou Chou/Saitou Hajime, Saitou Hajime/Sawagejou Chou
Kudos: 6





	Weapon X Security

“You somehow managed to create a new brand of stupidity. Congratulations ahou.” A certain security guard remarked and finally stepped from the shadows to make himself visible in the middle of the classroom. Known for being a strict teacher’s assistant and also a part of the security around Death Weapon Meister Academy. A rumor had been floating around as well that Saitou was a part of the central intelligence branch. He essentially had more than one job, even though officially the nickname-given ‘wolf’ was listed as being just a part of the school’s security.  
  
“H-Hey, stop calling me that asshole!” Stuttering and completely falling off the chair he had been sitting on, Sanosuke glared daggers up at the older male. So what if Saitou was part of the authority here? A demon weapon like Sanosuke could only take so much before he would truly go off and pick another fight. That sort of explosive, stubborn behavior was a well-known trait of the rooster’s. It made sense in some ways that when in a weapon form, Sanosuke’s user would be using a set of brass knuckles. Well and that was another thing one must note, Sanosuke couldn’t keep a partner. Yeah, he had a close friendship with Rurouni Kenshin, but that didn’t mean the male ever used Sanosuke’s form. Rather Kenshin had long ago partnered with Aoshi.  
  
“Why not? It’s fitting.” Saitou snarked and lit a cigarette, making Sagara’s nostrils fill up with the smoky, ashy smell. Normally pungent smells that lingered ticked Sanosuke off, but strangely enough when it came to Saitou’s preferred brand of cigarettes, it didn’t bother him as it should. If anything, smelling it was comforting. Comforting...why he didn’t really know and he didn’t want to know. Nor would he let himself overthink. Chou was right, let him think too long by himself and trouble would stir for sure.  
  
“Idiot, instead of spraying graffiti all over the classrooms, clean it up.”  
  
“Hell no!” Sanosuke yelled and ran forward to send a flying kick straight towards the older male’s head. It looked like it would actually connect, but of course that damn wolf found a way to sneak out of the way and ram Sanosuke onto his back right on the floor.  
  
“Picking another fight with me Ahou? Not a smart choice.” Saitou observed quietly and took another deep breath, sucking in a breath from his lit cigarette as he kept a hand wrapped around the teenager’s throat. Normally Saitou didn’t allow himself to even talk, let alone get to know the students he watched over. While he believed in killing the enemy quickly, he took that quick notion to the other aspects of his life. Therefore you would never catch the wolf-like male messing with others, except for the idiot currently underneath his grip. From the first day, this demon-weapon had been a bundle of trouble. Oftentimes when Sanosuke was acting up, it was Saitou who was called forth to handle the troublemaker. At first he couldn't stand the thickheaded kid. Just like Chou, he just created a world of trouble. But nowadays, dealing with the brat was the most interesting part of his day.  
  
“You bastard! Fight me properly!” Sanosuke hollered and started throwing his limbs about, trying to free himself from the meister’s grasp. However, Saitou didn’t let go like he had hoped and rather tightened his grasp around the male’s throat.  
  
“...ahou…”  
  
“No! FIGHT ME!” Sanosuke yelled only to yelp when Saitou yanked him to his feet. “Clean your damn mess Ahou, and I’ll make us soba.” At the promise of food, the rooster paused only to nod, though he tried to make it look like he wasn’t giving in easily.  
  
“Well, I guess I can…” He grumbled under his breath and went to grab some cleaning tools from the lockers and spent a few hours washing off all the spray paints from the walls as the meister observed. Rolling his sleeves down when it was over, Sanosuke groaned and cracked his knuckles before eyeing Saitou’s still form, but continuous stare.  
  
“What? I cleaned it.” the weapon huffed and made a face when Saitou just snickered and tossed his finished cigarette away. “Congratulations for fixing what you did in the first place.”  
  
“......that’s it I swear! Fight me!!!”  
  
…… and of course the teenager lost the fight within five seconds of starting it.  
  
Bored out of his mind, Sanosuke stalked through the halls, using the elevator at the end of the hallway to head on up to the 40th floor where the door to the roof was located and found the blond he was looking for wandering around just nearby as if he was debating on doing a training session or not. 

"Hey Chou, whatcha doin'?" He asked as he approached, putting on a good mood so that the damn broomhead didn't see that he was feeling pretty bummed out about the circumstances he'd gone through recently. He planned on keeping his previous, repeated fight with that damn security wolf under wraps. "Think' of training? I'll join you if you want? Come on, it'll be fun!" At that, the rooster grinned and lightly slapped the swordsman on the back and headed over towards the training room, waiting for the demon-weapon by the door. He had to admit that he was surprised by how quickly Chou had changed in 5 years since meeting. The fighter was doing much better now than before. He'd even made it into becoming a security guard in this day in age...with Saitou’s recommendation of course. How those two had actually become partners, Sanosuke had no idea considering those two men were _so_ different in so many damn regards. Now, considering they both put up with Saitou, they had become fast friends since meeting and honestly, Sanosuke thought he'd found the older brother he'd never had in this man.  
  
"Come on Chou! You'll never reach a higher position in the security force if you dilly-dally with your training!" He teased, waving the blond over. Snickering, Chou nodded and followed Sanosuke into the training room, he wasn’t feeling particularly talkative today, but seeing the other did put him into higher spirits. Sanosuke was infectious like that, he never failed to uplift the mood and the blond’s facade would always lighten upon seeing him. He never really understood it, but he felt... lighter when Sanosuke was around. Unlike the other students at Death Weapon Meister Academy, this rooster-like kid didn’t shy away from him or his partner. He could respect a kid like that. 

The blond walked past Sanosuke to the other end of the training room and turned to face the shorter male, waiting patiently for him to initiate the fight. It had been quite a while since he had last sparred with Sanosuke. “It’s been a while since we’ve spared. Sure you’re not getting rusty rooster?” He teased back, unable to keep his face neutral, and soon was grinning like a maniac. He had to admit, he didn’t really know where that came from, but he knew that Sanosuke wouldn’t mind the banter. It was something he had come to realize that he had become comfortable doing as a teenager's presence. They were like brothers after all, so it wasn’t like he was stepping out of line or anything.  
  
“Heh, watch out broomhead! I’ll kick your ass this time!”  
  
"Confident aren't we?" Chou asked, chuckling at the banter as he took the sword off his back and braced himself. "Are you sure you can be that confident and remember what you’ve learned from class, rooster?" When ready, Chou launched himself forward, his blade clashing with Sanosuke’s fists, the elder giving Sanosuke a confident grin. Sanosuke braced himself for the attack, blocking the blow with one swing of his fist. His stance was firm, making the impact easier to endure. The block he made allowed for him to get a couple of strikes in of his own.

"You're certainly getting faster on your reflexes...definitely worth playing around with you..."

“Thanks for the compliment.” Sagara was only being slightly sarcastic with his retort, Chou’s compliments and rough guidance were something he would always be grateful for. The compliments especially made a warmth spread through him, but that was a thought best left filed away for later. He couldn’t afford to get distracted now. Separate from his thoughts for now, Sanosuke just grinned wider as the swipes from Chou kept coming, only to be easily blocked by the demon-weapon. 

"Ooh, seems like you're getting used to using defensive moves..." The older man remarked confidently as if to tease the teenager as he leaped up to a roof of a nearby simulated building and goaded Sanosuke into chasing him. "Catch me if you can rooster!" 

And then he was off, leading Sagara on some wild chase throughout the area, occasionally throwing debris or obstacles for the raven-haired brat to either dodge or cut his way through. Chou was tough to spar with for sure because he knew battlefields much more to have more of an advantage than Sanosuke did, so he knew exactly how to throw someone off. That didn't mean it wasn't fun for the two of them though.  
  
They didn’t spot Saitou staring, looking utterly disappointed in them both. Both idiots were probably going to get chewed out later. 


End file.
